Song Meme
by Writing a story
Summary: Got the idea from Red Okami Writer, just some one-shots with the team. From happy to sad to romance, this just about covers all genres.


So I got the Idea from Red Okami writer.

.net/s/5166660/1/Writing_Meme

There are the rules and the original that inspired me. So here you go.

* * *

**1. Runaway-Linkin Park  
**

He looked up at the darkening sky, he felt the heaviness of his heart close around him, he was not the monkey everyone knew any more, he would leave.

They didn't understand him, they would never forgive him, they would hate him, and he was okay with that.

They already did, this would just solidify the pain that was already there.

This would be the end. The orange monkey left the super robot and went into the rain.

Just what I thought Mandarin thought about as he left the monkey team.

* * *

**2. Helena-My Chemical Romance  
**

Sparx held his hand out to her.

"Nova grab on!''

She felt her hand slipping but she was wary to grab it.

What if he dropped her? She wasn't strong enough to take it if he betrayed her again.

"Nova give me your hand!" He was frantic now she could see it in his eyes.

She tried to remember the good times and she smiled. She looked up at him and smiled.

She removed her hand from the root she was holding on to.

Yeah this is one where you can choose if she chose to let go or hold on. Depressing only if you make it that way.

* * *

**3. Disenchanted-My Chemical Romance  
**

Otto looked out the rain splattered window.

He knew he had work to do but he couldn't pull him self from the window. A lot had happened over the last couple of days.

He lost his best friend and girl he loved at the same time. And he felt happy, a bitter happy.

He should hate them but he couldn't. They meant to much to him.

He got back to work thinking about all the times they had laughed together, it would never be the same.

Once again he had been left abandoned and was alone. This was the story of his life and he was tired of it.

He would make a difference one of these days, he would do some thing different and get every thing he wanted. He walked back to his smiling to himself,

thinking how it would never happen.

O.K. there is no way that this could be considered happy. Otto is one of my favorite characters and I gave him such a sad ending.

* * *

**4. It's all been done-Barenaked Ladies**

Sparx smiled in spite of the situation they were in. Once again they were facing unimaginable odds, no way they could get out of this one.

The villains were coming straight at them, Gibson was trying to out smart them with some unbelievable plan that would no doubt work.

Otto was getting himself in trouble without even knowing it, while Antarui helped him with his ghost claws.

The Kid did a flying kick at one of the baddies and cheered when he defeated them. He was getting better that was for sure.

Nova was beating the snot out of some formless while yelling her attack,

_yep_ he though, _just another day in Shugazoom._

Don't know how I feel about this one.

* * *

**5. Baby Seat- Barenaked Ladies**

Chiro sighed while staring at his book. Gibson was trying to teach him some really boring lesson about history.

"I don't see while I have to learn about this old scrap, when I'm making history." Gibson sighed and looked at him.

"Because without knowing your past you can't move forward." Chiro sighed remembering this long ago time.

Things were so much more simple back then. He tried to smile it was harder than he thought it would be. He pulled his coat close to him and started to walk back to his house he shared with Jinmay and their two kids.

That was so long ago that he had almost forgotten it.

"I should call up the team and ask them how they are tomorrow."

Just a little glimpse into the future.

* * *

**6. Toast and Bananas- Blink-182**

Nova punched the bag as hard as she could, it fell off the hook.

She sighed angrily and went to get a new one. She hated when he was stupid like this.

She knew he was just trying to make her smile but it just made her madder. She went downstairs to the storage room when he appeared in front of her.

Just keep walking she thought to her self, just keep walking and don't punch him.

You choose who Nova's mad at this time.

* * *

**7. Too little Too Late- Barenaked Ladies**

Sparx and Nova were fighting again, like all ways. Sparx had said some thing that had mad Nova furious.

He knew what he had to do he just didn't want to.

"Nova,"

"Shut up Sparx." He sighed and turned his back to her and crossed his arms. _Get a hold of yourself man._

Nova did the same and stuck her nose up in the air. He sighed and closed his eyes counting to ten, a trick Antauri had taught him.

At nine he was smiling he looked behind him at her. He used the tip of his tail to poke her in the side.

She bristled at the touch.

"Stop it Sparx." He did it again.

"I mean it." He did it again.

She clenched her fists at her sides and turned around.

"I said-" He leaned over and kissed her. He removed his lips from hers and quickly turned around and ran from the room smiling.

She stood there for a second with a stupid surprised look on her face.

She felt a grin creep upon her lips.

She ran out of the room laughing and smiling, chasing him.

"Sparx I'm gonna' kill you!"

This made me smile while writing it. I just think this one is really sweet, compared to some of my more depressing ones.

* * *

**8. Mama-My Chemical Romance**

Chiro sat there holding her hand. He put his head gently on the bed and closed his eyes.

He remembered when she use to take him to the park, those were the happiest days in his life.

They would walk hand in hand, thru the leaves, flowers, snow it didn't matter.

She would tell him stories of his father and she would tell him how proud she was of him.

The day he discovered the monkey team, the first day the formless attacked, she was caught in the cross fire.

She was in a hospital now, in a coma. The doctors never expected her to wake up.

He didn't know why he came here, he hated to see her like this. He didn't even know why he kept her alive.

In one day he had gained everything he had ever dreamed of and lost the most important thing to him in the world.

He stood up and walked out of the room, his eyes feeling up with tears. He took one last look at her and then walked out of the room crying.

And right back to Depressing. What happened to Chiro's parents, simple and sad as that.

* * *

**9. Adam's Song-Blink-182**

Otto use to remember the happier days.

They would all laugh and shout and had had a really fun time.

Now Nova was crying, Gibson was shorter with him then he normally was.

Antarui just sat there with his eyes closed, never moving not saying any thing. Otto thought he had stopped eating.

No one would talk to him, he didn't know what to say.

He hated this!

Everyone was upset and no one would talk to him. He wish someone would say something, he was tired of this, he could busy himself doing meaningless tasks for only so long. No one asked how he felt, maybe he was the most affected by this but no one cared.

Why was he even here? No one even acted like they liked him.

Gibson was always yelling at him because he 'got in the way'.

Nova couldn't spare with him, he was 'to weak'.

Antarui never had a conversation with just him, he had never said a single word to just Otto, someone else was always there. Otto was tired of it.

If they didn't want him then he would just leave, or get rid of himself. If no one cared what happened to him then he wouldn't care either.

He walked in to his room and sat down. He took a pair of wire cutters off of his desk and opened the back of his head.

Good thing he knew just which ones to cut, it would be really painfully he didn't.

He closed his eyes and cut the wire.

To really depressing. Poor little Otto I hate killing you.

* * *

**10. Changes- 3 Doors down**

Sparx looked at his hands, "What have I done?"

He closed his eyes and ran out of the room, covered in blood and motor oil.

He hated himself, he had just gotten a little mad and then- nothing, he wasn't even sure what had just happened.

When he came back around, Gibson was dead on the floor, his hands covered in his fluids.

He ran to the bathroom and started to wash off his hands. Someone knocked on the door, "Hello is any one in here?"

Otto.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute!" Sparx called, finishing up.

He walked out looking nervous. Otto looked sideways at him.

"Something wrong?"

"uh- No, no everything's fine." Sparx tried to smile but it didn't work.

Otto shrugged and walked into the bathroom, he turned around once more.

"Have you seen Gibson? He's not in his lab or room."

_Of course not_, thought Sparx, _he's dead in my room_.

"Are you sure, cause I thought I saw you together with him-"

God, why did he have to ask so many questions?

It just made Sparx so-

Blackout.

Oh no, not again.

I think you can tell what happened in this one.

* * *

**11. I'm not Dead!- Pink**

Antarui laid back and just floated, he liked it here.

It was warm, and that's all.

He didn't have to think about anything.

No talking

no yelling

no battles

no friends.

He shot up.

Where was he? He tried to open his eyes and couldn't.

He held his hands up to try and open his eyes but couldn't.

He couldn't even move, he tried to speak and could not do that either.

_Calm down and just think_ a voice said.

Antarui stopped struggling.

_Who are you? _Antarui asked

_You have to go back now…._

This would be right before Antauri became the Silver Monkey.


End file.
